The Real Minerva McGonagall
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This idea has been in my head for years and this is actually the first time I wrote it! Who is Minerva McGonagall really, this is what I believe she hides from students and even the Order of the Phoenix! Let me know if its a good idea!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on…" Fred started.

"stop being babies!" George completed as the two stood in front of the Golden Trio and Ginny.

"McGonagall is gone, all we want to do is see what she is hiding." George shrugged as if what him and Fred were suggesting wasn't a big deal.

"Exactly, we just want to do a quick snoop! Figure out who McG is and be on our way." Smirked Fred, he knew that they were close to go along with them.

"Don't you guys ever wonder what is the prim and morally proper McG hiding?" That got them even Hermione was interested.

Quietly, the six walked into the room and saw that the bed was made along with everything else which all seemed to be in the proper place. The twins immediately began looking around while the other four stood not knowing whether to go along with them or not, as the hesitation became more evident on their faces Fred interrupted.

"Look at this! Looks like McG has a naughty side!" Fred laughed as he held up a black, lace nightie George moved closer and took closer inspection. The others were sad to say it; intrigued so they walked up as well, as they all came to realization that they were looking at lingerie that belonged to their professor George looked over and saw a door to a bathroom.

"She has her own bathroom!" George practically yelled as he ran in and took a look around. "It is huge!" George bellowed from the bathroom, the others ran in and stopped at the sight of the bathroom.

White, almost luminescent tiles on the floor and baby blue walls. The lights gave the tile and the walls a glow, a clean sparkling sink that stood alone on one side of the wall with a mirror above it and another door. The shower was a stand up with a door that opens out, while on the opposite wall a modern tub and toilet sat. Looking around they couldn't help but see how clean she kept it and that it was much like the bedroom everything in order.

"Well, with everything in order like this you would think she doesn't even stay here!" Fred shrugged it was way to orderly for him.

"Maybe, she cleaned before she left and she doesn't keep it like this. That would be…"

"boring." Fred finished for George, as they began to look through drawers they heard the bedroom door open and close quickly all of them ran and opened the other door and went in. Luckily, the closet was big enough for all of them. As they looked out the frame of the door they saw Minerva walk into the bathroom and stop in front of the shower, opening the door Minerva turned on the water to hot then closed the door. When she was done doing that she began to take off her robes, they all began to look away but Fred and George seemed to decide to stare. As it turned out Minerva McGonagall deceived them by wearing certain robes, the twins could honestly say that McG was looking good! Minerva stepped into the steaming water and began to get a shower which caused the twins to look more, Hermione quickly cast a silencing charm.

"What are you two doing? She is our professor not to mention head of house and deputy headmistress!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione, McGonagall looks amazing. Look for yourself, I don't see why she hides under those robes!" George replied sternly, Fred stood next to him nodding as he knew he didn't need to say anything except one thing.

"Take a look for yourself." Needless to say due to everyone else's curiosity they looked and were rewarded with what the twins were saying.

"This is so wrong." Hermione shook her head and tried pushing away.

"Why are you…"

"liking the show?" Fred finished this time.

"You two are disgusting!" Shouted Hermione in protest, the twins saw threw her though which scared her. As the twins glanced away from the others they turned and saw a woman walk in and lean across the door frame with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Just as the others turned to see what the twins were looking at Minerva turned and shouted as she saw the other woman.

"Please tell me that is not the welcome back I am going to be getting?" The woman replied with a pout.

FOR EVERYONE READING THIS I WILL TELL YOU I SEE MINERVA AS SIXTY AND A VERY GOOD LOOKING SIXTY, HELLO MAGGIE SMITH WAS GORGEOUS AND STILL IS. ALSO THE OTHER WOMAN IN QUESTION I SEE BEING PLAYED BY HELEN MIRREN! SORRY, I CAN'T HELP THAT I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THAT WOMAN!


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Sorry, its not everyday to turn around and see someone staring at you while you are in the shower!" Minerva replied sarcastically the other woman moved closer to the steam covered shower doors.

"Your right and I'm sorry, I've been gone for so long that just sneaking up like that wasn't right. I will go and put stuff away then when your done I will get in and then get some sleep." The blonde and white haired woman replied, turning around and walking out of the bathroom she didn't expect what came next.

"Amelia?" Stopping and turning around she looked at Minerva who opened up the door. "You have been gone for to long." Minerva's voice said in a low, sultry manner. Breaking out into a smile Amelia went back up to the shower and just as she was stepping in she removed her clothes and the kissed the woman she had been missing. Inside the closet the young occupants stood in shock and disbelief while Fred and George were pushing on the door as if that would help them get a better look. As the two fought for rights to look the others stood off a bit trying not to get hit.

"What should we do about them?" Harry asked as he looked at the twins about to come to blows.

"Nothing, no matter what you do they will always get the best of you." Ginny replied as her brothers began to get more aggressive and oddly that's including Ron who seemed to want to at least take a peek.

" Move you…"

"idiot." Fred butted into George's sentence, angering his brother who was just about to fight back when they heard a knock and what sounded like their mother. All those in the closet clambered to the doors slits, looking out they heard the water go off and Minerva come out in a towel she must have transfigured. Right when she stepped out and came up to the door Molly Weasley stood in front of her.

"Minerva, I knocked for a while and I got no answer so I got a little worried." Molly said once she saw Minerva in front of her.

"Well, I am fine and here." She replied as she slowly shut the door a bit to make it look like she was leaning against it and that she wouldn't see Amelia.

"Anyways, Dumbledore sent a message for me to tell you that someone named Amelia will be coming back." The red head seemed confused as to why knowing this person was back would be an overly big deal, since her school days she had a feeling that Minerva was a lesbian but never brought it up. She was hoping Minerva would tell her since through this whole Order thing they had become good friends.

"Oh, well Amelia is an old friend of mine." Minerva replied quickly hoping that would get the woman to leave.

"Huh, well um there will be a meeting in ten minutes." Smiling at Minerva who nodded in response she turned around and left the room, Minerva let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. Closing the door and turning around she came face to face with Amelia who looked rather upset.

"An old friend?" You could hear the anger and frustration on those three words.

"Amelia, I…"

"No, I…have told myself that I could understand and that it wasn't a problem. Mostly because of the first war there was distress it wasn't the time but after the war. I don't understand! This time I can understand not saying anything to an extent, for thirty years I have stood by you. When I worked in the office do you know what I had to go through? Do you? I had to deal with people trying to hook me up with people all the time because I felt as though I couldn't say anything, then I gave up and told people I was seeing someone and when there were functions I had to go alone. Here there were people with that person next to them that meant the whole world to them, but where was the person I cared about!" Amelia was breathing heavily now as pent up rage unleashed itself.

"For Merlin's sake! Albus knows and that's it, I am not asking to tell the whole world especially with the war but come on Molly Weasley! She is as good as good get, I remember you telling me how she was always a sweet and open minded girl when it came to certain things, I love you and I don't want to lose you but…sometimes I wonder if you feel the same way. I can't keep putting myself out there just to be hit, I can't!" Concluded Amelia who was beginning to cry. (I have to say I could see Helen Mirren giving that speech right there and I can tell you it was AWESOME!)

"I'm…"

"No, don't. I will see you at the meeting." Interrupted Amelia who walked past Minerva and out the bathroom door, tears fell from Minerva's face as realizations hit her. Leaving the bathroom you could see the distress come off of her, everyone in the closet quickly stepped out and stood in silence. What was going on? What did all of this mean? None of them knew but they did know one thing they need to be at the meeting!

SO HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG SOME STUFF IS GOING ON BACK HOME HERE AND I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH FREE TIME BUT I DID IT!


End file.
